


Deaf Vampires and Sing-alongs

by NMartin



Series: Hollstein [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Fanfiction, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For unknown reasons, Carmilla goes deaf during the sing-along night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf Vampires and Sing-alongs

“Carmilla?”

The vampire had told her many times that she shouldn’t be making these absurd sing-along movie nights in their dorm, that she didn’t want to spend the night hearing Perry and her sing _Let it Go._ But there they all were, sitting on the two beds, staring at the small screen of Laura’s computer. LaFontaine and Perry were cuddled and wrapped in a blue blanket, while Danny and her new girlfriend cuddled next to them. In Carmilla’s bed, the vampire and Laura were covered in many different blankets, the older girl with her arms wrapped around the other.

“Carmilla?”

The other had her gaze set on an unfocused spot on the wall, far away from the singing that went on the room. She seemed to not to even be hearing the shorter girl that was looking up at her from between her arms. Her immaculate face— _God how much I love that face,_ Laura thought— seemed to shine in the darkness of the room, or maybe it was what Laura thought.

“Carmilla, are you even listening to me or are you going all Dumbledore during _The Order of the Phoenix_ with me?”

Laura was offended by the fact that her girlfriend was practically ignoring her, and finally tugged from the vampire’s arm. The other seemed to get out of the trance, who looked around her and then down to her girlfriend. “What?” she whispered, furrowing her brows.

“Carmilla, why weren’t you listening to me?!”

“What?”

“Thought so.”

“What?”

“Hello, I’m your girlfriend, listen to me…”

“Laura, I can’t hear you.”

“What do you mean you can’t hear me? Trust me, I’ve been told I’m pretty loud. Like a real Donna Noble or something.”

“Laura, whatever Harry Potter references I know you might be making, I can’t hear them.”

“That was actually from Doctor Who but—”

“I think I’m deaf.”

“What? Are you playing a prank on me? Is there any kind of hidden camera here?” the girl asked, brows furrowed before she turned around and then jumped off the bed, running to turn the lights on. The others started booing her, complaining about the sudden bright light, until they realized something was wrong between the couple. “It’s not funny, Carmilla.”

“Girls, what’s wrong?”

“Carmilla, she says she can’t hear me.”

“What? That’s impossible!” LaFontaine laughed, standing up too and looking at Laura. “Vampire’s hearing superpowers, remember?” she spoke, trying to calm the other down.

“Carmilla,” Danny told, standing up and walking towards the other with crossed arms. “Stop it, Laura is believing you, it’s not funny.”

“Can someone tell me what the hell is the Jolly Green Giant saying?!”

“Don’t be mean, Carmilla.” Laura reprimanded.

“Okay, let me see if you have something in your ear.” Perry spoke, walking towards the vampire. Carmilla quickly reacted and walked away as soon as she saw the girl approaching. “Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

“Hey, I think she’s not lying…” LaFontaine told, sitting back on the bed. “I think she’s actually deaf.”

“But how did that happen?”

“I have no idea. Maybe she ate garlic bread and it had secondary effects?”

“Okay, give me something to write on.” Laura ended up saying, walking to her desk and grabbing herself paper and a pen. “Carmila… Can... you… hear... anything… quotation mark, quotation mark, quotation mark.”

“No,”

“Why… not… quotation mark.”

“I have no idea, buttercup.”

“Are... you... deaf… quotation mark.”

“Duh.”

“Oh, okay… Well, we will… get you… a… hearing… aid.”

“Hell no, I’m not wearing one of those.”

“We will... get you... a black one... so it matches... your soul.”

“Very funny, cupcake.”


End file.
